This invention relates to a personal protection device which will protect the user from attack without physically harming either the assailant or the user.
Weapons used to protect oneself from assault by either man or beast are well known and include physical weapons such as guns and knives, and chemical agents such as chloroacetophenone (sold under the trademark MACE). While these weapons repel the attack, they may physically harm both the attacker and the victim.
Prior to the present invention, there existed a need for an easy-to-use personal protection device which would not only repel an attack, but would be safe enough for all ages to use. This was especially important for a child being kidnapped or a woman afraid of being physically attacked, but until now they had no effective and safe weapon with which to defend themselves.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use personal protection device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a personal protection device which will not permanently harm either the attacker or the user.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.